1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to the field of exercise equipment utilizing deflectable resilient members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Without limitations, in general, the exercise apparatus or device of this disclosure relates to the use of deflectable resilient members for exercising the muscles of one's body. There are presently several known types of exercise machines and devices available on the market utilizing resilient members to provide resistance training. One such device, the Isotonic-Isometric Device for Exercise and Physical Therapy, comprises a single elongated exercise rod attached to a socket that is mounted to a metal base. Different forms of the mounting apparatus permit the metal base supporting the single resistance rod to be mounted to a floor, a desk, a table, a cabinet, a wall, a door, or a door frame. These various mounting applications are achieved by the use of a vacuum cup for surface mounting, a clamp for table or desk edge mounting, or a special mounting assembly for doorway mounting.
The Isotonic-Isometric Device for Exercise and Physical Therapy is limited to a single resistance rod and is not self-contained in that the utilization of this device depends upon the availability of a suitable mounting surface or object. Additionally, the amount of resistance that can be achieved by the Isotonic-Isometric Device for Exercise and Physical Therapy appears to be directly dependant on the robustness of the mounting apparatus and the surface or object that this device is mounted to. Furthermore, a device of this type cannot be easily configured to modify the orientation of the resistance member. It requires the user to disconnect the base from the surface or object that it is mounted to and remount the base to another surface or object that can provide for the desired orientation, if such a surface or object is available.
Another device that utilizes resilient members to provide resistance training, albeit through a cable pulley system, is the Universal Exercising Machine. This device is comprised of many components that, in essence, include a collapsible rigid frame, a plurality of cantilevered resilient members, two cables connecting a user selected handle attachment to the cantilevered resilient members, and a sliding bench. The cables are necessary components to operate this device. To utilize this device, the user grips the chosen handle attachment and exerts a force on the cables causing the cantilevered resistance members to bend. Thus, resistance is generated by the cantilevered, resilient rods when the cables are pulled by the user. Because the cables cannot withstand compressive forces, the resistance force generated by the cantilevered resistance members can only be generated uni-directionally. Further, the overall size, complexity, and number of components comprising this device makes it large, expensive, difficult to manufacture and more difficult to assemble.